


Someone in the crowd

by loindici (almaia)



Category: British Actor RPF, La La Land (2016), Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Inspired by a Movie, Lolitics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/loindici
Summary: It is the year 1999 and Theresa May has been promoted to Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment - and in the process, she receives congratulatory letters addressed to the wrong person who (almost) shares here name. In a twist, fate brings two worlds apart together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on a recently-released article that told the story of [how Theresa May (the Prime Minister) met Teresa May (the porn star) in detail](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-4216060/How-PM-used-porn-star-perk-image.html?ito=social-twitter_dailymailUK). That article got me thinking of writing a "La La Land" inspired fic about those two. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

  * **I . Winter**



**_Conservative Central Office – 1999_ **

The lingering taste of the defeat from the 1997 General Elections still hasn’t left the Conservative Party. Even as two years has passed. An MP who has only been in her job for two years was just promoted to the Shadow Cabinet – in hopes that a fresh face would help the Conservative Party get back on its feet.

This MP became the Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment and on the week she was conferred to the position – she received various letters congratulating her. From one that said “Oh, we've been watching you on television for years, congratulations, good to see someone from that background getting into Parliament.” to a couple more letters that had creepy content. It was then when she and her staffers have figured out that she had been confused for a porn star whose name was exactly the same as hers without the “h” on the given name.

“You got the invitation,” her secretary said, “You got the right address!”

“You need some medication?” asked Peter Craske, who covered media for the Education and Employment team, “The answer’s always yes!”

“A little chance encounter, could be the one you’ve waited for!” her secretary piped up

“If this is the real audition,” Peter spoke, “Oh, God help us all.”

“You make the right impression,” her secretary added, “Then everybody knows your name!”

“We’re in the fast line.” Her secretary and Peter said in unison

“Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know,” Peter said as he perched himself on her desk, “The one to finally lift you off the ground.”

“Someone in the crowd could take you where you want to go.” Her secretary continued as she followed what Peter did, “If you’re the someone ready to be found.”

“Do what you need to do, until they discover you.” Peter was now bent over the desk, facing the Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment

“And make you more than who you’re seeing now.” Her secretary said as she twirled her long locks, “So with the stars aligned.”

“I think I’ll stay behind.” Theresa May, the Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment said

“You’ve got to go and find.” Her secretary and Peter said, “That someone in the crowd.”

Theresa decided to think over it – earlier, she had been proposed to appear in an interview alongside the porn star who happened to share a name with her. While she has nothing against the porn star, she held some reservations on whether she should grab the chance to do the interview or not.

  * **II. Spring**



The interview that Theresa May and her porn star namesake, Teresa May had for GMTV went really well. The press had in fact, dubbed it as a success as they had a friendly discussion in front of the TV cameras for a morning show that was watched by many Brits – and for one, everyone in the Conservative Central Headquarters were also tuned in to the interview.

Behind the cameras, Theresa found Teresa’s company so interesting that she offered to take her out for coffee at a nearby café. Normally, one would not expect a vicar’s daughter to put herself in the company of a woman who is the complete opposite of her. Not even Tony Blair would dare do this despite the fact that between him and a vicar’s daughter – it is seen “more normal” for him to try doing this.

“People assume that I judge you harshly for the career you have chosen.” Theresa spoke as she gazed endearingly at the woman who sat before her, “And I am glad to let them know that I respect your decision to enter such career. Like what I said, you chose to do it and you’re doing so well although I must admit, I have never seen any of your works.”

“For a vicar’s daughter, you are quite a surprising one!” Teresa piped up, “I must admit, I do have such high respect for you already! I mean everyone’s gotta do their job and I do believe you do your job just as well as I do mine.” And at this point, she grinned and blushed from being starstrucked.

I mean who doesn’t get starstrucked when they’ve been given the chance to share a couch – and now share coffee, with one of Britain’s rising Shadow Secretaries.

“And by the way, Mrs. May – if you’re open to seeing what I do.” Teresa said, in a composed manner, “I’ll be performing at this burlesque club tonight.” She added as she handed Theresa a card which contained the name of the establishment.

“I’ll see if I can free up my schedule.” Theresa said, in a rather reassuring tone.

The night later, she eventually found herself in that burlesque club that Teresa told her about. She entered with caution and people in the club seemed to give her knowing gazes – probably from the fact that she and Teresa appeared on TV together the morning before.

Careless Whisper played as she walked closer to the stage of the burlesque club, where her namesake swayed her hips in the most sensual way possible. Lots of cheering coming from left and right. “Ah yes, the burlesque club experience” she thought to herself.

She wasn’t quite sure how much longer she had stayed because out of nowhere, a hand patted her shoulder – turning around to see the owner of the hand, it was no other than her namesake who performed earlier.

She had asked her to accompany her to Primrose Hill.

“The sun is already gone, the lights have turned on, a silver shine that stretches to the sea. We've stumbled on a view, that's tailor-made for two, what a shame those two are you and me.” Teresa lamented as she looked up to the sky, “Some other girl and guy, would love this swirling sky, but there's only you and I and we've got no shot. _This could never be, you're not the type for me_.”

“Really?” Theresa asked as she gazed towards the skyline of London

“And there's not a spark in sight, what a waste of a lovely night.” Teresa said as she took her namesake’s hand

“You say there's nothing here? Well, let's make something clear.” Theresa said as she held on tightly to her namesake’s hand, “I think I'll be the one to make that call.”

“But you’ll call?” Teresa asked in a perky voice as her eyes fixed with her namesake’s. There was something so alluring with those grey orbs of hers.

“And you thought you looked so cute. In your leopard-print spandex swimming suit.” Theresa remarked, referring to what her namesake wore when she performed earlier.

“It’s lingerie.” Teresa interjected. She found it amusing that the Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment seemed that she couldn’t tell the difference between swimwear and lingerie.

“You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!” Theresa said, now sounding a bit snobbish, “And maybe this appeals, to someone not in heels, or to any girl who feels, there's some chance for romance. But, I'm frankly feeling nothing.”

“Is that so?” Teresa asked as she now held on to the arms of the taller woman.

“Or it could be less than nothing!”

“Good to know, so you agree?”

“That’s right!” and the two women laughed

“What a waste of a lovely night.” They said in unison as their lips formed into a smile.

  * **III. Summer**



Parliament was now in recess, thus giving Theresa more time to unwind. She used this as a chance to invite Teresa over to Maidenhead. They have been close since that interview happened. Yes, they are worlds apart but at the same time, worlds together. They have gone to the point of allowing each other to see a bit of the lives they live.

Sometimes, Teresa would invite Theresa to watch her perform in those strip clubs. In return, Theresa would invite her to watch her through the House of Commons’ viewing gallery during Prime Minister’s Questions.

The two women were now on top of the rooftop of Theresa’s constituency home in Maidenhead. In their clear view was the London skyline, part of what they saw, coming from the lights at the Heathrow Airport.

_City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars_

_There's so much that I can't see_

_Who knows?_

_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

Theresa put her arms around Teresa’s hips as they gazed on the stars – and on the London skyline. Away from the hustle and bustle of Westminster for the Shadow Secretary for Education and Employment – and away from the hustle and bustle of the movie studios.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to open my own burlesque club.” Teresa lamented, “But I can only achieve that if I get myself to sign up for a movie contract with a talent fee higher than what I’m currently paid.”

“I’m only three years into this job but I have always wanted to start up an initiative in my party.” Theresa said as she ran her hand through the other woman’s hair, “This initiative which would enable more women to become MPs. I know, it’s quite ambitious but I surely will work for it to happen.”

“We’re quite ambitious women, aren’t we?” Teresa remarked, “Me, a future strip club owner and you, a future Prime Minister, perhaps?”

“Not quite dear. Let’s not get there yet!” Theresa said, giggling, “Honestly, do I even look like Prime Ministerial material? I do not come from a posh school. I’m a grammar school-turned-comprehensive school girl, for heaven’s sake!”

“Well, I’m a product of a comprehensive school.” Teresa said, “Should that stop us from believing that _things can only get better_?”

_A look in somebody's eyes_

_To light up the skies_

_To open the world and send it reeling_

_A voice that says, I'll be here_

_And you'll be alright_

This time, Teresa laid on her namesake’s lap which gave her a better view of the stars above – oh, and of the woman with her that night. They were still on the roof of Theresa’s constituency home. Both at this point, have lost track of the time they spent up there. All they knew was that they were in much bliss at this point.

“I don't care if I know just where I will go.” Teresa lamented, “'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling, a rat-tat-tat on my heart.”

Theresa placed her palm on the other woman’s chest, saying “I think I want it to stay.”

_City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars_

_You never shined so brightly_

  * **IV. Fall**



An up-and-coming studio had offered Teresa a contract to act in a neo-burlesque independent film – but of course, they needed to let her go through an audition first. It came to the attention of the producers of this film that Teresa wanted more creative independence over her work – and they used this as an opportunity to open the door for her.

“My producers and I have decided,” The director said, “That we want this film to center around your experiences. For this audition, we want you to tell a story. You can start at your own time.”

Teresa took a deep breath, then she started, “My aunt used to live in Paris. I remember, she used to come home and tell us these stories about being abroad and I remember she told us that she jumped into the river once, barefoot. She smiled…”

Then she went on…

“Leapt, without looking, and tumbled into the Seine. The water was freezing, she spent a month sneezing. But said she would do it again.”

Meanwhile at the Conservative Central Office, Theresa had just proposed to Iain Duncan Smith to put emphasis on recruiting more women to become Conservative Party MPs. However, while Iain appreciated her proposal, he reminded her that it was too risky – considering that the Conservative Party hasn’t really risen from the ashes yet.

It’s been three years since that fateful election.

“Here's to the ones who dream, foolish as they may seem.” Theresa disclosed to her husband, who steadily listened to her frustrations. He was, after all, her sounding board – and most importantly, her rock, “Here's to the hearts that ache, here's to the mess we make.”

Philip did as he must and enveloped his wife into a hug. They have gone through a lot of tough times – from the death of Theresa’s parents to finding out that they would be unable to conceive a child to the two elections where Theresa lost.

They should be able to weather through this tough time.

Eventually, Teresa did get casted for that movie she auditioned for. She finally got the dream of a much heftier contract – which gave her the opportunity to come to Paris, as the movie was set there. This gave her a paycheck better than that time she starred in the music video for “Smack My Bitch Up”.

As for Theresa, she was finally able to launch that initiative of recruiting more women into the Conservative Party five years later. She called this initiative Women2Win.

  * **V. Epilogue**



Twenty years since the election that plunged the Conservative Party.

Seventeen years since two women whose worlds were apart were united.

Teresa had already enjoyed success in her career – so much that even when she wasn’t as active as before, she lived much more comfortably. Her success also gave her the opportunity to invest in a burlesque club. Sure, the club isn’t solely in her name yet but it will do for now. Eventually, she’ll become the primary owner of the club.

It was a Sunday in February when she had just finished closing up the burlesque club at five in the morning – when an unexpected guest swung by. It was her namesake, who was now Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

Oh, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

People congratulated her for her namesake’s success as Prime Minister. She did profit off it by selling her autographed pictures to people who “congratulated” her. She even let people in on the fact that she and her namesake met years back.

“Ah, if it isn’t the lass who profited off my victory as Prime Minister.”

“Theresa?” Teresa asked, “Look, if you’re upset that I used your victory to sell my autographed photos, I am truly sorry!”

“No, that’s not what I’m here for, actually.” The Prime Minister said, all smiles

“Well then, what brings you here?” Teresa asked

“I figured out that I wanted to see one of my biggest supporters.” The Prime Minister said as she walked closer to her namesake, but not before stopping herself when they were almost inches away from each other.

At this point, they just gazed at each other for a good five minutes. Remembering the times they spent together. Oh, they’ve been apart for almost a decade now. Each to their own path in life. Both of them had fallen for different people.

Last time Teresa heard, her namesake and the Leader of the Opposition Jeremy Corbyn were apparently an item already.

And of course, there was the fact that the entire United Kingdom are fond of Theresa and her husband like the Americans are fond of Bill and Hillary Clinton.

She felt that she wasn’t in their caliber. She was neither an opposition leader or a high-ranking investment banker.

But that never changed the fact that she still had feelings for the Prime Minister.

And they just grew stronger.


End file.
